Suna no Shizuko
by heinzearnoldfanfiction2
Summary: The Yondime decided to do something different to defeat the Kyubi and Niibi, how will this and a kekkai genkai for young Shizuko Uzumaki change her life? Femnaru, Malehina, NONCANON, sort of. Don't like; don't read
1. Chapter 1

The people of Konoha were famous around the elemental nations for being the most kind, and respectful of all the shinobi villages. And for the most part, this was true, exept for when one particular person was involved. Shizuko Uzumaki.

Now, if you had met this girl in any other city, you would have thought that she was the sweetest girl in the world. She was small, bashful and had dark blue eyes, and long ruby hair. Anyone who saw her would immediatly want to adopt her, but everyone in Konoha hated her. A good show of this hate was right now.

"DEMON BRAT!" A villager yelled as they chased a little girl through the streets. The little girl looked to be about five years old, and had ruby red hair. This child was Shizuko Uzumaki "I-I'm-m s-s-sor-ry!" she shouted as she ran. "AARRRGGG!" The villager shouted as he triped. The girl took the chance and sliped into an alley-way. 'd-did I l-lose him-m?' she quietly wondered as she hid behind a dumpster. "AH-HA! Found you, you little demon!" The villager said, smirking evily at her. She tried to turn and run, but found that it was a dead end. "P-please d-d-don't h-hurt m-m-me." she whimpered. The man ignored her, and took out a knife, and jumped at her. Suddenly, some sand covered her, and the knife flew off of her skin like rubber. "What the!" the villager shouted. The girl whimpered, "d-d-don-n't h-hur-rt m-me-e!" and suddenly, the sand flew at the villager, and crushed him. The girl finaly looked up, and saw the man crushed in sand. She stared in horror for a bit, then she fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mindscape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little girl woke up in a small clearing, and sat up. Then she remembered what had happened, and pulled up her knees and started crying. A little ways away, the Kyubi and Nibi heard this, and looked at eachother. They nodded, and started walking over to her. The Nibi spoke first, "It's ok, little one, no-one can get you here, we will protect you." The Nibi soothed. The girl jumped "W-w-who a-are y-you? W-where a-am I-I?" she asked. "I am called Matatabi, the two-tails, and that is Kurama, the nine-tails. As for where we are, we are in your mindscape." Matatabi answered softly. "T-the n-n-nine tails, and the t-two-tails-s?" she questioned. "Yes, we were sealed inside of you by your fourth Hokage." Matatabi answered. "W-was i-it you w-w-who did that with the s-sand?" the girl asked. "No, that was you, now why don't you tell us your name, little one?" she asked. "M-m-my n-name is S-Shizuk-ko." she said shyly. Kurama smiled, and said gruffly, "That is a wonderful name, Shizuko-chan." Shizuko blushed at the comment and the added 'chan' sufix. "Shizuko-chan, why don't you ask your kage who your parents were, tell him that Minato and Kushina said that if he didn't they would, ok?" Kurama said softly. "O-ok K-Kurama-s-san." she said, still not sure about the honorifics. "We will see you later, Shizuko-chan." Matatabi said kindly. "And don't tell him our names, ok?" she added. "O-ok M-m-matatabi-san." Shizuko nodded, and then she fadded out of the mindscape. "'sigh' I hope we can get her to stop the stuttering." Matatabi said after Shizuko left. "It might be possible, but it will take years, and more than just us working on it." Kurama responded quietly. They shared a sad look, and walked to seperate parts of the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hokage's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk, staring at the unconscious girl who was lying on a sofa. The sand that had killed the villagers was still circling her, and had only let him close enough to touch her, others who had tried had had hands crushed, the only other people who had even come close to touching her were Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and surprisingly, Teuchi, who had come as soon as he had heard that Shizuko had been attacked. In fact, Teuchi had insisted on carrying her all the way to the office. The little girl must have been able to sense people she trusted, even while unconscious.

Suddenly he saw her eyes open. "Shizuko-chan, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly. She looked over at him. "H-hokage-s-sama, I f-feel o-o-ok, b-but, could you t-tell me who m-m-my parents w-were? M-minato, a-and K-kushina said t-that if you d-didn't tell me, t-they would."she said. Hiruzen was shocked, how could they have told her? They were dead! But apparently someone was going to tell her, so he might as well. "Ok, you might want to hold on, this will come as a shock, I imagine. On the night you were born, the Nibi and Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, went out to fight them. They couldn't kill them, because bijuu are pure chakra given form, so they sealed them into their new-born daughter, you, at the cost of their own lives. Now, they were sealed INTO you, which means that you are the glass, and they are the water, got it?" he explained. Shizuko nodded. Hiruzen smiled. She was very bright for her age, she was just to shy to show it.

"Now, when did you meet them?" he asked. "I-I met them w-while I was a-asleep." she said quietly. Hiruzens eyes widened, then his jaw droped when Shizuko dropped to the ground and two lights appeared, and the forms of Minato and Kushina appeared. "Finally! That seal is stuffy, no matter how much space I put into it!" Minato exclaimed, streching. Kushina bopped him on the head, "Oi! isn't it enough that we basically just popped out of no-where?! Do you have to also imply that we have been alive all along too?!" She shouted.

Hiruzen, who had been staring slack-jawed at the two, started a little at the wording and asked depresedly, "S-so... you aren't alive?" "Oh, we're alive alright, but we decided before completeing the seal to switch our souls instead of just selling them. Turns out that if you are offering evil souls, the shinigami will do that if it is for a noble cause." Minato explained, giving Kushina a look that said, 'Now-who-needs-to-watch-their-wording?' she just stuck her tounge out and pulled down an eye-lid at him. Hiruzen and his ANBU sweat-dropped, 'These are the 'great heros of Konoha?'. Hiruzen sighed, and asked, "If I may ask, which one are each of you?" "Well, I am the Kyubi, and Kushina is the Niibi." Minato answered. "Now, to continue about what the seal did that night, obviously it swiched our consiousnesess perminently, but it also gave us the knowledge of the biiju. So, we know everything that Kyubii and Niibi knew."

Everyone gasped at that, even the 'hidden' ANBU. "Little fun-fact, did you know that the Rikudo Sennin made the bijuu?" Hiruzen shook his head, wide eyed. 'That means that they are technically his children... hehe, he is considered a god, so they would be godlings, and most consider them demons...' "He named them too, and the names are their closest secret, so much so, that I honestly will never tell anyone their names; not even Kyubii or Niibi's names." Hiruzen looked disapointed at this, but nodded. "Our daughter knows us by those two, but she won't tell anyone either." Minato finished, and looked at Hiruzen.

"Tomorow, when Shizuko wakes up, you are to let her live in the Namikaze or Uzumaki estate, which-ever she wants to live in." Hiruzen was about to object, but Minato cut him off, "You will then announce who her parents are to the whole city, but will not allow anyone to see her yet. You will asign three senseis to her, one for taijutsu, one for ninjutsu, and one for genjutsu. There are scrolls in each of the estates on each, so it would be best to have a specialist to teach her. We would teach her fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu along with shurikenjutsu, stealth, and other things. Unfortunatly, I have to lock the seal up tight, because she can't handle the biiju chakra, her chakra network is too delicate." Minato finished, leaving Hiruzen shocked and sad that she wouldn't have that protection.

"W-well I guess I could, I would guess you want your old position back," but he was cut off by Minato, "As much as I would love to, This is the only time we will be able to come out of the seal, and it will only last for long enough to talk to the senseis, if you decide now who they are, that is." Hiruzen sighed, and nodded. 'Drat, that means that I will have to do paperwork still...' anime style tears started falling down his cheeks, but then he composed himself, and shouted "ANBU! Get me Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Maito Gai! And tell Kakashi that if he's late, I will personally see to the burning of his books." "Hai!" They responded, smirking behind their masks, and dissapeared. Not five minutes later, they were all there, and Kakashi suprisingly, or maybe not so much, was the first one there. "You requested our presence, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked. "Yes, I have a request for you three, from the yondaime." Hiruzen said.

All three were shocked. "Y-you mean that sensei is... alive?!" Kakashi all but shouted. Hiruzen nodded and Kakashi asked, "Where is he?!" "Where is who?" Minato asked, with a smirk on his face, the room face-faulted when Kushina came up behind him and smacked the back of his head "Baka! Stop doing stuff like this! It's bad enough that you did it to Hiruzen, but doing it to your old student?" After she finished, both were tackle hugged by Kakashi and Kurenai. "Sensei!" they shouted at the same time. "Hey there little 'Nai-chan! How have you been doing?" Kushina said. "I've been doing well enough, I even made Jonin, but I've missed you, 'Shina-sensei." Kurenai responded. "So, Kakashi, how's my cute little student been doing?" Minato asked, making Kakashi twitch, but he said anyway, "I've been ok, but I have been considering joining ANBU." "Well, you better postpone that, because we have a proposition for you three." Minato said, finally getting serious.

"Now, I am sure that the three of you know what happened for the most part, but a small recap, the Kyuubi and Niibi attacked Konoha, we sealed them into our daughter, requesting that she be seen as a hero, request ignored, she's seen as a monster, she gets beaten daily, she turns into a stuttering mess, she gets attacked today, unlocks jinton, sand crushes villager, she faints from shock, and that's it for now." when they mentioned the fact that everyone ignored their leaders last wish, everyone looked ashamed, and the three looked shocked that Shizuko was their daughter, and were even more ashamed. They looked outraged that she was attacked daily, and shocked again that she unlocked the Jinton kekkai genkai. "Now, more details. The seal that we used was 'Fuuin: Josetsu bodisuwappu'  
It swapped our minds with those of the Kyuubi and Niibi, and then we killed 'ourselves'. We had also gotten seals ready to seal us into our little Shizuko."

"Wait, wait. You're telling us that you two are now the Kyubi and the Niibi?!" Kakashi shouted. Minato and Kushina winced at the volume "Not so loud scarecrow, that hurt!" Minato whined. Hiruzen, Kushina, Kurenai and Gai all laughed while Kakashi scowled. After everyone calmed down, they continued. "After we were sealed, we fell asleep for about five or six years after that. When we woke up, we started looking through Shizukos memories, and were shocked and outraged at what we saw. We started keeping tabs on what was happening, and last night we had enough and unlocked her bloodline to protect her, unfortunatly, it is now permanently on, it will always surround her like a second skin, keeping her from getting hurt, and keeping off unwanted contact." Minato finished

"Ok, now, _YOU TWO ARE THE KYUBI AND NIIBI?!_" Kakashi shouted. Minato and Kushina winced again, and sighed. "Yes, Scarecrow, we are the new Kyubi and Niibi." Minato sighed, and everyone but Kakashi started laughing again, and Kakashi went to the emo corner. "Meanie sensei calling me scarecrow, why did dad name me that anyway...'mumble, mumble, mumble'..." Eventually Kakashi came back again and Gai asked "So, are you back for good?" Minato sighed, and said "No, we will be going back into the seal after this, which is why we called you here. We will need you to train Shizuko in your specialties so that she can defend herself, or at the very least get away from attackers. Do you accept?" They nodded. "Good, and it seems that our time is up. We will be going back to the seal now, good-bye Scarecrow!" "Yeah, good-bye, 'Nai-chan!" They said, making Kakashi cry anime-style tears and Kurenai wave while everyone else was laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuko woke up, and at first didn't know where she was, but then she rememberd what had happened the day before, and sat bolt upright. "Whoa there Shisuko-chan, it's ok, you are safe." Hiruzen said kindly. "W-what h-h-happened while I w-was out, H-Hokage-s-sama?" Shizuko asked. "Well, your parents came and explained what had happened, and requested that we give you your inheritence and train you. We accepted, and these three will be the ones to train you." Hiruzen explained, and gestured to the three jonin in the room. "These three are Jonins Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Maito Gai." He introduced them. "H-hello, Hatake-s-sensei, Yuhi-s-sensei, M-maito-sensei." Shizuko said and bowed. Kakashi shook his head. "No need to bow, and at least call us by our first names, ok, Shizuko-chan?" he said with a smile. Shizuko looked at him hesitantly, "O-ok, Kakashi-s-sensei." She quietly said. Everyone smiled at her, then turned to Hiruzen.

"Now, Shizuko, I know you are smart, so you know what you hold by now, right?" He asked, and Shizuko nodded hesitantly. "Now, know that your father sealed them into you so that he and your mother could be with you, and he didn't trust anyone else with the power of the biiju, ok? It wasn't to burden you with the hatred of the village, in fact, he requested for you to be seen as a hero, but everyone ignored it." Hiruzen explained, and Shizuko bowed her head in sadness.

"Now, as for your inheritance, you will now recieve all jutsu scrolls, properties and everything on the properties along with all of the family fortunes. Kakashi will help you to understand the jutsus, but you will be the only one who will learn them." here, he sent a glare at Kakashi, who avoided eye contact, and started whistleing a tune, until Kurenai smacked him on the back of his head, and he nodded reluctantly. "Gai will help you with taijutsu scrolls, and Kurenai will help you with genjutsu, with the same rules. You will also have other physical training that will be overseen by all three of your other senseis." Hiruzen said, and Shizuko nodded slightly, shocked by all the training she would be getting. "Now, how about you go to your new home and rest, would you like for Kurenai to take you there?" Hiruzen asked, and Shizuko nodded slightly, and looked to the woman to see if she was ok with it, and Kurenai just smiled and nodded at her.

"That will be okay with me, Shizuko-chan." Kurenai grasped the little girls hand, and they walked out of the room. "Kakashi, Gai, I want you two to keep a watch over those two to make sure that no-one gets any ideas and attacks them." Hiruzen said, and the men nodded, and left the room also. Hiruzen sighed, then turned to the pile of papers that were on his desk, and his eyes widened, and anime tears started falling from his eyes, "I forgot to ask Minato the secret to paper-work! NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted, and inside the seal, Minato heard, and started snickering, then it turned into hysterical laughing, and Kushina rolled her eyes, but started to giggle too.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip-1 year later Shizuko is 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/Hokage Office/

"Kakashi, how is Shizuko doing with her training?" Hiruzen asked. "She is doing well, she has taijutsu down to low genin level, she unlocked her chakra, and is learning control, it is allready high genin level because of the demons, but she has a fairly good grasp on control, so she has gotten the hang of several low level genjutsu and ninjutsu. However, she is still low in self confidence." Hirruzen sighed here, and nodded. "She still stutters badly, and is very shy. I think that putting her in the acadamy would help a little." Kakashi said.

"You haven't said anything about the sand, is she able to control it?" Hiruzen asked. "Oh! Yes, well she is very good with her sand, and has made many defensive tecniques with it; she even has a layer of it over herself at all times to protect her, its kinda creepy because when it is damaged, it cracks, and makes it look like her face is cracking. However, we have gotten very close. She sees all of us as siblings, and has even taken to calling Kurenai 'Kure-nee' Gai 'Nii-san' and me 'Kaka-nii'." Kakashi said with a small smile (not that Hiruzen could see it because of the mask). "That is good... I think that she should join the new class, the one with most of the clan heirs. The Hyuga boy may be able to help her." Hiruzen said, and Kakashi nodded. "Yes, their contrasting personalities should help, his would help her gain a little confidence, and hers would mellow his out."

"Okay then, tonight ask her if she is okay with joining the acadamy, and she will join monday." Hiruzen said. Kakashi nodded, and left, leaving the Hokage to his hated paperwork.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Shizuko-chan, would you like to join the acadamy? You would be able to meet and talk to some people closer to your age there." Kakashi asked. "U-um, m-mabey, Kaka-nii. C-could I think a-about it first?" Shizuko asked, and Kakashi nodded with a smile. "Of course you can think about it for a while, my cute little imouto." He said, ruffling her hair a bit and walking to the living room.

Shizuko thought about it for about an hour, thinking about the pros and cons, and finaly made her decision. "Kaka-nii, I w-want to go." She announced. Kakashi smiled (just so you know, Kakashi takes off his mask when he is around Shizuko because he really thinks of her as his sister, and he would only take his mask off around his family.) and said "Weeell then, you will start the school year on monday, so since that is two days from now, how about we get you some new clothes tomorow with Nai-chan, and then go to Ichirakus for some ramen?" Shizuko nodded happily; Ichirakus was her favorite resurant, though she liked pokky more than ramen the owner of the pokky store was one of the people who didn't like her, and over-charged her every time she went there.

"Ah, that reminds me..." Kakashi said, turning away from her, and digging in his bag. Shizuko blinked, and started getting curious, as Kakashi kept turning his head twords her every so often and smiling. Finally, he said "Aha! Found it!" and he turned around, keeping his hands behind his back. "Now, since you have made so much progress this past year, the three of us all chiped in to give you this..." he pulled a scroll from behind his back, and Shizuko recognised it as a storage scroll. Curious she unsealed it...

...  
... and was promptly burried under a ton of strawberry pokky. Kakashi smiled as he heard a shriek of happiness from his little sister, and laughed as she jumped out with a pokky stick in her mouth, stars in her eyes as she glomped him. "T-Thank-you!" She shouted. "You are very welcome, my little imouto-chan." Kakashi said with a smile. After she calmed down, Kakashi re-sealed the pokky, and they both went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Kurenai, Kakashi and Shizuko went to Ichiraku Ramen, where they each had one bowl apeice. Whilst they were talking, a few villagers were staring at Shizuko, some with regret, some with understanding, but the majority with anger. Even though the Sandaime Hokage had told them that she was the daughter of the Yondaime, they still didn't believe it, and many had tried even HARDER after the announcement to kill, beat and torture her.

Shizuko bowed her head while the two jonin glared at the civilians and shinobi (only genin following their parents example, and chunin who don't understand fuinjutsu at all) who were sneering at Shizuko. "Ignore them, Shizuko-chan, they are just idiots." Kureani soothed, and Kakashi nodded. "Lets go, Shizuko-nee. Thank-you for the food, Teuchi-san." Kakashi said. "It's not a problem, and you three can come back anytime!" Teuchi said.

As they were walking home, a blur flew in front of them, making Shizuko tense, and the two jonin jump infront of her. "Hey, 'Nai-chan! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for a while." The woman said. "Anko-chan? I'm sorry, I have had a mission with Kakashi and Gai. We have been teaching and protecting Shizuko-chan here." Kurenai said. Anko peeked behind the jonin, and saw Shizuko looking down and recognised her immediatly. She smiled softly and said "Hey Shizuko-chan, how are you?" Kakashis jaw dropped, Shizuko smiled at Anko and responded, "I h-have been ok, A-anko-senpai, a-and you?" Here, Kurenai was slightly suprised, and Kakashi almost fainted. "I am ok, I'm even better now that I've seen you and 'Nai-chan." Anko said, and Shizuko smiled. "I heard about what happened a year ago, and I think that they deserved what they got for hurting my little Shi-chan." Anko stated, hugging Shizuko who blushed, and Kakashi fainted, too shocked at the 'crazy-snake-lady's' behavior, and Kurenai laughed at the nick-name that Shizuko recieved, then shook her head and said, "We should probably be getting back, Shizuko-chan will be starting the acadamy this year, and we don't want her to be late for her first day, right?" Anko laughed and nodded, and watched Kurenai lead a blushing Shizuko and drag an uncontious Kakashi away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you ready for the acadamy, Shizuko-chan?" asked Kurenai. "I-I t-t-think s-so, Kure-nee." Shizuko stuttered out. Kurenai smiled at her and said "You'll be fine, just listen to the teacher and you will be fine." Shizuko nodded, and started walking into the building.

When she got to her class-room, she sat in the back of the room, by the window, and looked down. She was the first one there, so she got to watch some of the other kids walk in. First, she saw a boy with raven black hair in the shape of a ducks butt (not that she would point that out; it would be mean) and an arrogant smirk on his face, probably from the Uchiha clan. She immediatly disliked him.

Next was a boy with a very high ponytail that reminded her of a pinaple. He looked tired and was slouched like he would drop at any second, but his eyes were sharp and calculating, meaning that he was from the Nara clan. He looked over at the boy and shook his head. Then he looked over at her, and she ducked her head a little, but he shrugged and sat in the seat infront of her, placing his head on the desk to take a nap. Shizuko stiffled a giggle, and looked back at the door.

She saw a bunch of different people come in, a boy from the Akimichi clan who sat next to the Nara boy. An Inuzuka boy who came over and tried to bug her a bit, till the Nara boy told him to stop, because she was obviously a little scared by all the questions. Then a pink haired girl and a Yamanaka came in and immediatly started pining after the Uchiha, who got a smirk and started bragging about himself.

There were others, but none got her attention again until another boy walked in. He looked like a Hyuuga judging by his hair color and eyes, but his eyes were full of laughter and mischif. He looked over at her and smiled at her, which made her blush almost as red as her hair. He saw that and laughed, which just made her blush deepen, and she ducked her head down. He shrugged, and sat down at an empty seat near the front row.

Shizuko sighed, and put her head down. She fell asleep for a little bit, untill she felt someone tap her sholder, and she jumped a little and looked over. "May I sit here? Every-one else is afraid of my bugs, so I was wondering if you would mind?" an Aburame boy asked. Shizuko looked down and said quietly, "I-I d-d-don't m-mind." Shino nodded, and sat down in the seat next to her.

They waited for a bit, and then a man with a chuunin flak-jacket came in. Everyone stopped talking, and the man nodded. "Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino, but you may call me Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei. Today is the first day of school, so how about we introduce ourselves? Lets start with...Aburame, Shino."

The boy next to Shizuko cleared his throught. "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are bugs, my family, and people who are open minded. My dislikes are people who squash bugs, and incecticide. My hobbies are collecting new bugs, and talking to my parents. My dream is to find new ways to use bugs in battle and to be a good family head." Iruka nodded. "Good job, Shino. Now next is... Akimichi, Chouji."

The boy sitting next to the Nara cleared his throught, "My name is Chouji Akimichi. My likes are food, my family, and my friend Shikamaru. My dislikes are the 'f' word, and people who insult my family. My hobbies are eating and cloud watching with Shikamaru. My dream is to try all of the flavours of potato chips in the world, and to be a good clan head." Iruka smiled at him, then said, "Ok, now its Haruno, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl looked up and smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are...uh well my hobbie is... umm, my dream is..." when she stopped she was giggling with hearts in her eyes, and the whole room was sweatdropping. 'Does she really want to be a ninja?' Iruka thought. "Um, ok, now next is... Hyuuga, Haru."

The Hyuuga boy in the front smiled and said, "My name is Haru Hyuuga! My likes are my family, pokky and Ramen! My dislikes are certain thing that happen in my family and the thrity seconds it takes for ramen to cool down! My dream is to be the first Hyuuga to become Hokage!" when he finished Shizuko was blushing 'wow, he he's very confident, I wish I could just shout out my feelings like that...' "Very good Haru, now next is... Inuzuka, Kiba."

The Inuzuka who had been bothering her earlier stood up. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. My likes are dog and my family. My dislikes are cats, and staying still. My hobbies are playing with the family dogs and practicing family tecniqes. My dream is to be a good clan head." He sat down and Iruka nodded."Ok, next is... Nara, Shikamaru."

The other boy infront of Shizuko stood up, " 'troublesome' My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are sleeping, naps, resting... and my family and friends. My dislikes are waking up, getting up, and... overcast days. My hobbies are playing shogi and cloud watching. My dream is to live to an old age, marry someone who isn't needy, and mabey have one or two kids." everyone was staring blankly at him for a bit, exept Shizuko, who was laughing at the reaction silently, and Shino, who's face was covered, so you couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Uhhh, ok, um, Uchiha, Sasuke."

The arrogant boy from before smirked and said "Names Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes, and alot of dislikes. My dream... is to become the strongest ninja ever." Iruka sighed and shook his head. 'this kid has a major ego problem.' was the thought shared by the whole room exept for Sakura, the Yamanaka and Sasuke. " 'sigh' now next is...Uzumaki Shizuko."

Shizuko gulped, but stood up, and said, "M-my name i-is Shizuko U-uzumaki. M-my likes are m-my Nii-sans a-and Nee-sans, p-pokky a-and dango. M-my dislikes a-are n-narrow minded people a-and water. M-m-my hobbies a-are training, a-and gardening. I-I don't r-really h-have a d-dream." By the end, her face was red, and she quickly sat down. Iruka smiled at her and said, "Thank-you, Shizuko. Now, next is... Yamanaka, Ino."

The blond girl stood up, " My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are my family, and...friends." She said suggestively looking at Sasuke. "My dislikes are forehead over there and people who pick on others. My hobbies are gardening," she smiled at Shizuko, who smiled back shyly," and helping out in the family flower shop." Iruka smiled at her. Hers was probably the best one yet, she even tried to help the girl who obviously had no self-confidence! "Very good job Ino! Now, how about we start on our lesson..."

Lunch  
"...and that is how Konoha was founded. Ok everyone, time for lunch." Everyone cheered, and went outside. Shizuko went over to a tree and sat down in the shade. As she was opening her lunch, Sasuke came over and sneered down at her. "What are you doing way over here, you little demon. My father told me that you were a monster, and that I should mess with you whenever I could, so..." he then kicked over her lunch, making her eyes well up with tears. " oh, what are you going to do about it, demon?" Sasuke sneered again, and raised his hand to hit her, making her flinch, but when he was about to slap her, someone caught his hand. Suprised, he looked up to see Ino, glaring at him, and then she pushed him over onto the ground. "How dare you attack someone who clearly wasn't doing anything?!" Ino shouted. Sasuke glared at her, then smirked and walked away.

Ino turned to Shizuko and her eyes softened when she flinched. "Are you ok?" she asked the scared girl. Shizuko nodded slowly. Ino smiled, and asked "would you mind if I sat here with you?" Shizuko quietly said "n-no I-I wouldn't m-mind..." and Ino sat down. "Here, they kinda ruined yours so, have some of mine, and I insist, so no refusing." she then handed shizuko her dango stick, and half her sandwich. She giggled when she saw Shizukos face when she saw the dango. "You really like dango, huh?" she asked. "I-I do, but I l-like pokky a lot m-more. O-oh!" Shizuko started digging around in her pockets, and then she pulled out a scroll, confusing Ino for a second before she saw the seal. "What's in the scroll?" She asked curious. "K-kaka-nii g-gave it to m-me for my b-birthday a c-couple of d-days a-a-ago. I-It's filled with.." she started, then all of a sudden, three pokky appeared on it, and she squealed, immediatly sticking it in her mouth, and humming, making Ino burst into giggles, and Shizuko blush a cherry red at her reaction. Shizuko looked down for a bit, then picked up a stick of pokky, and offer it to Ino, who accepted it with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere in Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi suddenly collapsed in shock, making everyone around run to him. "Kakashi! What's the matter?!" Asuma asked. "Well, either Jiraya-sama has sworn to never wright another Icha-Icha book again... or Shizuko has willingly given up a stick of pokky." Kakashi said in a very serious tone, making everyone around sweatdrop at his antics. "Well, um ok then, I'll be going this way now..." Asuma said cautiously, scared by the one-eyed ninja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the acadamy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like to be friends, Shizuko-chan?" Ino said suddenly as they were walking back to class. "U-umm, I t-think t-that I w-would l-like that, I-Ino-chan." Shizuko said with a blush and a small smile. Ino smiled at her, then they went to sit where Shizuko had been before, Shizuko sitting in the middle this time, Ino at the window seat, and Shino at the opposite side.

As Haru walked in, Shizuko sighed with a light blush on her face, which reddened when he looked at her. This time, however, Ino saw it, and she smirked 'so, she likes Haru, huh? I'll have to talk to her about this after I get her confidence up a little.'

Iruka walked into the room, and tried to get everyones attention, "Hey, everyone!" but it was to loud in the room, so he sighed, and made a few hand-signs, and suddenly, his head was giant, and he shouted "HEY BRATS! PAY ATTENTION!" the class immediatly quieted and Iruka smiled.

"Ok, now, it's time for physical lessons. Let's meet outside, ok?" Iruka said, and everyone nodded and followed him outside.

"First, lets see how good you are at kunai and shuriken throwing. First up is Shino." Iruka said, and Shino stepped up. He grabed the kunai first, and threw them one at a time, getting four of the ten kunai in the bulls eye. Then he grabbed the Shuriken, and threw them the same way, and got a slightly better five of ten in the bulls eye. Iruka clapped, and the rest of the class hesitantly followed. "That was very good for the first day, Shino. Next is Chouji."

Chouji stepped up nervously, and grabbed the Kunai. He threw them and got three of ten, then he threw the shuriken and got three of ten again. Iruka nodded, and said "Ok, now Sakuras turn." She threw both and missed all of them. Iruka shook his head and sighed. "Ok, now your turn Haru."

Haru nodded with a cheezy grin, and threw the kunai, scoring six out of ten, and after, the shuriken, getting six again. Iruka was pleasently suprised, and clapped again. "That was very good, Haru. I assume that you practiced that?" Iruka asked, and Haru nodded. "Ok, now its Kibas turn."

Kiba walked up confidently, and threw the kunai, and he got two, but then he got five shuriken. "Well, you need to work on your kunai throwing, but you are very good at shuriken. Next is Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned, but stood up from the tree he had been relaxing against, and took the kunai. Suprising everyone, he got a serious look on his face, and threw seven out of ten for the kunai, and six of ten for the shuriken... and then he collapsed unconious. "umm...ok. Lets use... these over here for the rest of the test." the students nodded uncertianly, and walked over.

"Ok, now up next is Sasuke." Iruka said. Sasuke smirked, then grabbed the kunai and threw them, hitting six in the bulls eye. Then he threw the shuriken and got six again, tying Haru. "Well, that was good Sasuke, up next is Shizuko."

The girl nervously walked up, and Ino shouted "Do your best, Shizuko-chan!" Shizuko seemed to gain a little confidence, and grabbed the kunai, and when she threw them... all but one hit the target. The other students gapped at the scene, and Shizuko started studdying her feet, till Ino shouted out "Yay! Good job, Shizuko-chan!" and Iruka came up and patted her on the back "Yes, very good job Shizuko! Now, how about the shuriken?" Shizuko smiled a little, and grabbed the shuriken, and when she threw them, she got all ten of ten, making Ino congradulate her again. "Exelent job, Shizuko. Now, how about you, Ino?"

In the background, Sasuke was scowling, 'how did that demon do better than me? I am an UCHIHA, the BEST!'

Ino walked forward, nervously, and looked back at Shizuko, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, and she nodded back, smiling. Ino grabed the kunai, and threw them... and all ten of them hit the target. Irukas jaw dropped, and everyone but Shizuko (who was clapping) was stunned. She quickly grabed the shuriken and threw all ten of them, but only nine of them hit that time. "W-well, Ino and Shizuko have tied for first, Shikamaru got second, and Sasuke and Haru tied for third. Now, lets go inside, and will someone carry Shikamaru, I get the feeling that he won't wake up for a while." the students walked in, (Chouji got Shikamaru) and Iruka said, "Well, that is it for today, tomorow we will learn about chakra and how to use it, which will carry over for a few weeks." then, they were dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five years later, exam day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been five years since then, and Shizuko was adopted by the Yamanakas. She kept her last name, but lives with the family, and thinks of Ino as a sister. She still stutters, but she never holds anything back. After a year, Ino had started teasing her about her crush on Haru, and the second he was mentioned, her face lit up like a christmas tree, making Ino laugh. She had tried talking to him, but whenever she tried, she either blushed really hard, or fainted (the first time that happened, Ino freaked out, the rest, she either laughed or sighed). She got really good at genjutsu, and her chakra control is good. She tried ninjutsu, but she really dosen't like attacking people. She prefered to leave that to others, though if they are about to attack her she will defend. Her taijutsu was very good, it was a style that kept the opponent chasing after you, and running into things to wear them out.

"Shizuko! It's time to go to the acadamy!" Shizuko got up, and put on her black shirt, purple jacket, black skirt and navy skintight shorts.  
She combed her ruby red hair, then went downstairs. "H-hello k-kaa-san. G-good morning, f-father." Shizuko greeted. "Good-morning, Shizuko-chan!" Inoichi greeted. "Off to the acadamy?" He asked. "Y-yes, i-its graduation day t-today." she said softly. "Ah, well then, I'll make sure to be there for you and Ino after its over, after all, I don't want to miss the day you two become the top two kunoichi of the generation now do I?" he said with a smirk, and Shizuko blushed. "No, you don't dad!" Ino shouted from behind Shizuko. "Ah, Ino-chan. I see you are finaly up, now you two eat, before you make yourselves late for the acadamy." they nodded, and ate their breakfast.

They started off, but suddenly they heard Inoichi shout out, "W-wait! Shizuko-chan, you forgot your pokky!" Shizuko's eyes went wide, before she ran back at full speed, tears flying through the air behind her, and she tackled Inoichi and tore the scroll of pokky from his hand. "My p-pokky!" she said while nuzzling the sealing scroll it was in. Ino fell to the ground laughing, and Inoichi sweatdroped. 'no matter how many times she does that, I will never get used to that.' he thought before laughing a little with his older daughter while the younger one blushed a cherry red, getting up and draging Ino to the acadamy.

When they got to the acadamy, Shizuko was still red, and Ino was still chuckling a bit. Most of the class was confused, but when they sat down, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji just asked, "Pokky?" making Ino crack up again, and Shizuko burry her head in her arms on her desk, face cherry red. The group laughed, used to their bashful friends pokky obsession. Suddenly, they all heard laughter, cries of shock, and threatening shouts. They looked outside, and saw the hokage monument covered in paint. They all started laughing, when suddenly, Iruka burst into the room, dragging Haru. The group of friends started sniggering when Shizuko took one look at him and fainted. He didn't have a shirt on, and Iruka was draging him by his hair.

"Ok class, thanks to Haru here, we are going to be doing a suprise Henge test before we do the exam, so get in line. Oh, and someone wake up Shizuko, and get Haru a shirt before that." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Ok, first up is Shino." Iruka said. Shino walked up, and Henged into Iruka. Iruka inspected it, and nodded. "Ok, now Chouji." Chouji walked up, and henged into Shikamaru, complete with the slouch, and bored expression. The class laughed, exept for Shikamaru, who had been sleeping, and looked up, only to see himself, he blinked, then went back to sleep, muttering 'troublesome dream', which made the class laugh harder, and Iruka even let out a chuckle.

"Ok, now...Sakura." he said. Sakura walked up and henged into Sasuke. Iruka sighed, then he inspected it, and nodded. "Now, Haru." Iruka said.

Haru walked up, and then he henged into... a female version of himself. Naked. Iruka was blown backwards by a nosebleed, and Shizuko fainted, again. But this time she had a nosebleed too, which sent Ino into hysterical laughter. The entire male population of the room had a tissue in their nose, exept Sasuke. Iruka stood up with a tissue in his nose and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT! NOW DO THE JUTSU RIGHT!" "Ok, ok Iruka sensei, jeesh." He then henged into the Sandaime hokage, complete with his ORANGE BOOK. Iruka sighed, but nodded. "Yes, that is extreamly accurate, but I wouldn't include that outside of konoha please." Iruka said, and Haru nodded.

"Ok, now its Kibas turn." Kiba walked up, and henged into his mother. Iruka nodded, and said, "Ok, now Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed, and walked up. He henged into his father, and then back. "That was good Shikamaru, now, Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke swaggared up, and henged into his father. "good Sasuke, now Shizuko, your turn." Iruka said.

Shizuko walked up nervously, and Henged into her mother, Kushina. Iruka looked suprised for a bit, then inspected her. "Hmm, for having never seen her before, you did a perfect henge of Kushina-sensei. Very good job, Shizuko-chan." Iruka smiled at her. "Ok, now up next is Ino."

Ino walked up, and henged into Minato. Again, Iruka was suprised, but smiled again, and said, "Ah, I see, you wanted to do Shizuko-chans birth parents, huh?" Ino nodded, and Shizuko blushed. "Well, you both did an exelent job. Now, its time to do the written portion of the genin exam. I will pass out the papers, and you have thirty minutes to finish it. Good luck."

thirty minutes later

"Ok, written portion is over. Time for the practical. First is Kunai and Shuriken throwing."

the scores were,

Shino- kunai 8 Shuriken 8  
Chouji- Kunai 8 Shuriken 7  
Sakura- Kunai 7 Shuriken 7  
Haru- Kunai 9 Shuriken 9  
Kiba- Kunai 8 Shuriken 7  
Shikamaru- Kunai 7 Shuriken 6  
Sasuke- Kunai 8 Shuriken 9  
Shizuko- Kunai 10 Shuriken 10  
Ino- Kunai 10 Shuriken 10

"Ok, now so far, Ino and Shizuko are tied for first, with Haru in second and Sasuke in third. Now, onto taijutsu."

"First fight, Ino vs Sakura." They got into the ring, and when the bell rang, Ino charged Sakura at full speed, so fast that Sakura couldn't respond in time, and knocked her out in one punch. "...Winner, Ino by knock-out. Next match, Shizuko vs Chouji."

They got into the ring, and this time, when the bell rang, Chouji charged. Right when he was about to impact, Shizuko jumped over him, and Chouji ran out of the ring, going to fast to stop. "Winner, Shizuko. Chouji went out of bounds." Iruka said.

"Hey! How is that a win? All that happend was-" "All that happened was that if this was real life, that could have been a cliff, and Chouji would have run right off." Iruka said calmly, making the students gulp. "Shizuko-chans fighting style is very good, and it conserves energy. It uses the surroundings to the users advantage, the only time the user would be at a disadvantage would be in an open space, and then the users high stamina could be used to wear down the opponent." Iruka explained, then looked to Shizuko for confermation, and she just nodded. "Good job, Shizuko-chan. Now, Shikamaru vs Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke smirked "This will be easy." he announced. "Shikamaru, could you try, please? He needs to be taken down a peg or two." Ino said. Shikamaru gave a barely perceptible nod, and got into a loose fighting stance. The bell rang, and Sasuke charged, but suprising him and most of the croud, Shikamaru dodged, and grabed his arm. Shikamaru then proceeded to spin in a quick circle, still holding Sasukes arm, and threw him into a wall, knocking him out. "Winner by knock-out, Shikamaru." Iruka said. "Next match, Kiba vs Haru." While they were walking out, Kiba blew a kiss to Shizuko, who glared angrily down at her lap. Kiba had been pining after her since the first day, and he hadn't taken the hint that she wasn't interested. Meanwhile, when Haru saw this happen, he got very confused. He felt angry, and he didn't know why. 'It must be because she is obviously not interested. Yeah, thats it.' he thought.

They got out there, and Haru glared at Kiba. The bell rang, and Haru charged at Kiba, suprising him. He hit Kiba on one arm, rendering it useless, then hit the other one, then the leg and Kiba fell. "Winner by incapitation, Haru!" Iruka announced. "Now, Shino vs Shizuko." They walked up, and nodded to eachother. The bell rang, and they both shot back. Shizuko threw a strange tan kunai at shino, and he dodged, but she kept throwing them. Eventually, she stopped, and stayed still, panting slightly. Suddenly, she was covered in bugs, but before they did anything, Shino was covered in sand. "It's a tie!" Iruka shouted, as they both gave up. "G-good match, S-shino-kun." Shizuko said, and Shino nodded. "Yes, it was a good match, but you didn't have to throw it." he said dryly, making her blush.

"Before we continue, its time for lunch!" everyone rushed out. Shizuko and Ino headed to the tree that they all sat by for lunch. After they sat down, Shikamaru and Chouji came over, with Shino close behind. "So, how do you think that we will do for the jutsu portion?" Chouji asked, a little nervous. "I-I'm sure that y-you will do fine, C-chouji-kun." Shizuko assured him before taking out a stick of pokky and popping it in her mouth. Ino took one of the sticks that was lying in-between them and popped it in her mouth too. The others shook their heads, Ino was the only one that Shizuko ever shared pokky with, if anyone else tried to take one, they would get hit so hard that they would fly away. And the weirdest part is that she does it completly on instinct, she tries to appologize, but she just can't share pokky.

"Now it's time for the jutsu portion. First up is Shino..." This went on for fifteen minutes, and then, "Shizuko, you're up." Iruka called. "You can do this!" Ino encouraged. Shizuko nodded, and entered the room.

"Ok, Shizuko, we need you to do the three acadamy jutsu, and a jutsu of your choice." She nodded, and first she preformed the Kawarimi with a penicle on the proctors desk, then she preformed a kage-bunshin, and she and the bunshin henged into Minato and Kushina, then for the additional jutsu, she used rasengan to dispell the bunshin.  
"Well, you pass. Good job!" Iruka said with a smile. Shizuko smiled, and grabed a red Hitai-ate, before leaving the room.

As she left, Shizuko saw that all of her friends had their Hitai-ate, and Ino was walking in to get hers. She also saw that Haru had his around his head, and she tied hers around her neck. She also saw that Sasuke and Sakura had theirs, though she had no idea how Sakura passed.

Ino and Iruka walked in, Ino proudly displaying her Hitai-ate around her waist. "Ok, to those of you who passed, good job! To those of you who didn't, well there is always next year. Now, if you passed, you need to come here next week to get your team assignments. Now, before I forget, the Kunoichi of the year was a tie between Shizuko and Ino, and the Rookie of the year was a tie between Shino and Haru. That is it, have a good day!" Iruka said, and walked out of the room.

Outside, Inoichi was waiting for them, talking to his old teammates, Chouza and Shikaku. "I know that it works, but I was thinking that mabey this time we could mix it up a bit." Inoichi said to the other two. "What were you thinking then?" Shikaku asked. "I don't know... mabey Ino with Shizuko and the Hyuuga? Then Shikamaru and Shino with Chouji?" Inoichi suggested. He thought for a bit, then he said, "Well, how about we keep the InoShikaCho and then put Shizuko with Shino and Haru?" The other two thought, but then Shikaku said, "Well, how about we discuss this later? They are coming right now."

"Dad! We passed!" Ino shouted, and Shizuko nodded. Inoichi smiled, "Good job you two! I am very proud of you." he said, making the two girls smile. They turned and saw Shikamaru walk up with a small smile on his face, but he still managed to let out a 'troublesome' when his father mentioned how his mother would react. Chouji and his parents were talking about the celebratory feast they were going to have tonight. Shino and his parents had already walked off, but Shizuko thought that she had heard a faint, happy buzzing coming from their direction. Haru's parents had come, and Hiashi had given a barely perceptible smile, and nod, before they left.

"Ok, how about we go home, and have some dinner? Then, we could go to the pokky place for deser..." Inoichi started, but Shizuko was gone as soon as he started saying pokky, and Ino was running behind her laughing. Inoichi sighed 'She really needs to tone down on the pokky... but it'll be a cold day in hell before I tell her that.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuko was walking to the acadamy with Ino for team selections, and she had a stick of strawberry pokky in her mouth. "I hope that we get put on the same team!" Ino said exitedly. "I-I hope so t-too, Ino-chan." Shizuko said. "I mean, I wouldn't mind being with Chouji or Shikamaru, but I don't really trust anyone else with you..." Ino said, making Shizuko blush. "Well... mabey Shino, but thats about it. I would trust Shikamaru or Chouji, but if I'm not with you, I will be with them; the family jutsu wouldn't work well with anyone else." Ino kept rambeling, but Shizuko had stopped paying attention. What if she wasn't on a team with Ino? Who would she be with? Mabey she would be on a team with Sasuke!? That would be horrible! And even worse, his fangirl, Sakura! Oh, that would be so annoying! "Hey! Shizuko-chan! Don't even think about being on the same team as that emo-duck-butt!" Ino suddenly interupted her inner despairing. "S-sorry, I-ino-chan." Shizuko said sheepishly. Ino nodded, then turned to the acadamy and walked in, with Shizuko right behind her.

When the new genin were all there, Iruka started speaking, "Ok, now I know that we are all a little sad to be seeing eachother for the last time for a while, but lets get straight to the teams; Team 1 will be..." Shizuko spaced out for a while, but then she focused again, so that she wouldn't miss anything.

"...Team 7 will be, Shizuko Uzumaki, Haru Hyuuga," Shizuko blushed really hard here, and Ino nudged her with a smirk on her face, making Shizuko blush harder. "...And Sasuke Uchiha." Shizuko and Ino went really pale. "...Their Jounin sensei will be Anko Mirarashi." Shizuko lost a little of her pallour, and smirked, really smirked, at Sasuke, who got a confused look (read, lost his superior smirk for a couple seconds).

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. Their Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Sakura started whining about being on a team with 'dog-boy' and 'the creepy bug-boy' and how she deserved to be on a team with her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Iruka glared at her, and she shut up immediatly.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, and Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Their Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino smiled at her teammates, who nodded back.

"Ok, now over the next hour, your jounin senseis will come in and pick you up, so I would recomend sitting with your teammates while you wait. Good luck out there!" Iruka said, before walking out of the room. "Shizuko-chan, will you be ok with the emo-duck-butt on your team?" Shizuko nodded, "I-I think t-that I will b-be fine, I-Ino-chan." Ino nodded back, "Hmm, mabey you will, besides, you've got the Hyuuga boy on the team as well..." she hinted suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows to further the point, and making Shizuko blush really hard. "I-Ino-chan, s-stop t-teasing m-me!" Shizuko whisper-shouted. Ino grinned at her and said, "Hmm, well..." Ino said teasingly, and Shizuko looked at her pleadingly, "Oh... fine. But now you owe me!" Ino said, with a smirk. "W-what? W-what do I o-owe you f-for!" Shizuko said shocked. Ino just laughed, and walked over to her teammates.

Shizuko walked over to Haru, and said "W-w-well, we a-are on th-the same team, s-so, uh, I g-guess we sh-should sit t-together?" she asked, and Haru said "Uh, yeah, I guess. Should we go over to Sasuke too, then?" He asked, and Shizuko nodded shyly. They went over, and after talking for a bit, they sat, with Haru in the middle, and Sasuke on the wall side and Shizuko on the isle side. After two minutes, a man with a beard came in and said, "Team 10, come with me." and then Ino's team left.

Three minutes later, Kurenai came in, and smiled at Shizuko, "Team 8, come with me." Then she waved at Shizuko, before leading her team away.

It took five more minutes, but finaly, Anko came in, through her usual window. "Ok, brats and Shi-chan, follow me!" She yelled before jumping out another window, and Shizuko carefully followed, whilst the two boys were in shock. "D-did our sensei just do that?" Haru asked shakily. "I-I think so." Sasuke responded, to shocked to think about his image being ruined by this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At training ground 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, good; you two are here. Now, before we do anything else, how about we introduce ourselves? I'll start. My name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes are snakes, foxes, dango, pokky, my friends, and torture~. My dislikes are perverts, and a certian snake sanin. My hobbies are talking with Shizuko-chan and Kurenai-chan, and torutureing people with T and I. My dream is to become the head of the T and I department of Konoha. Now, your turn, duck-ass." Anko said, getting a giggle from Shizuko, and a laugh from Haru.

Sasuke was going to glare, but thought better of it. "Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and my father. My dislikes are annoying people and people who hold me back. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu. My goal is to become a strong ninja." he said. "Ok, now you, white-eyes." Anko said, and Haru rolled said eyes.

"My name is Haru Hyuuga. My likes are my family, friends, and ramen. My dislikes are the way my family is divided, and bullies." he said, glareing at Sasuke a bit here, getting a shrug from him. " My hobbies are studdying, training and studying plants. My goal is to unite my clan into one family, and to have a family myself one day." he said, getting a nod from Anko. "Ok, now its your turn, Shi-chan!" Anko said, getting a nod from Shizuko.

"M-my name is Shizuko U-uzmaki. M-my likes are p-pokky, my n-nii-sans and n-nee-chans, a-along with A-anko-senpai r-rare plants and m-my friends. M-my dislikes, a-are p-people who j-judge before t-t-they get to k-know people, b-bullies, a-and a-arrogant p-people. My h-hobbies are g-gardening, t-training, and flower-pressing. M-my goal i-is to get s-strong enough to p-protect the people p-precious to m-me." Shizuko said, getting a smile from Anko and Haru, and a breif glance from Sasuke.

"Ok, now that we know eachother better, there is one more test before you become genin. All three of you have to survive one night in the forest of death. Now, since this is a TEAM-WORK exercise, Shizuko, I'm sorry, but you can't use your fathers tecniques, though there is nothing against your kekkai-genkai; so go ahead and use it!" Anko said, winking at her, and then she got serious again. "Now, I will take you to the forest, but that is all I can do. So, come here and I will teleport you there." Anko said.

When they got there, Anko left immideatly. "Why is this place called the 'forest of death'?" Haru wonderd aloud. "I don't know, but it is probably dangerous." Sasuke said, and Shizuko hesitantly nodded, "Y-yes, A-Anko-senpai l-likes t-to come here b-because of th-the challenge." Shizuko said quietly, making the other two shiver. "Hn, let go in." Sasuke said, and the other two nodded, and they walked in.

"So, what should we do first?" Haru asked. "I-I think that w-we should f-find shelter f-first, i-it looks like its g-going to rain, a-and we wouldn't w-want to be o-out here when it r-rains." Shizuko said, and the other two looked up to see dark clouds on the horizon. "Hn, shes right, we should find shelter, then scavange for supplies so that we dont have to sit through the night without food." Sasuke said, supprising Haru at his acceptance to Shizukos advice. "Now, how are we going to do this, split up?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I think that it w-would be to d-dangerous to s-split up, h-h-how about I s-send a s-shadow c-clone with e-each of y-y-you? I c-could make one and d-dispell it to relay i-information, and I-I could give both o-of you super-charged o-ones so that t-they could do t-the same?" Shizuko offered, yet again supprising the other two, and the boys nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good, but where did you learn that tecnique?" Haru asked. "H-hokage-sama t-told me that m-my clan came up w-with the tecnique, but t-that it was made a k-kinjutsu because of th-the chakra requirement, but b-because of my l-large chakra reserves t-that come f-from my clan, I c-could use it b-better than m-m-most jounin."

The other two boys looked at her in shock. "H-how do you have such large chakra reserves?" Haru asked. "My clan a-always had l-large chakra reserves." Shizuko said with a shrug. Sasuke remembered something then, "So, is that your kekkai-genkai?" he asked, but Shizuko shook her head. "N-no, it's not. M-my kekkai-genkai i-is s-sand manipulation." Shizuko said.

Shizuko formed a cross hand-sign, and three solid clones appeared, one leaving with Shizuko, and the other two pairing up with Sasuke and Haru, (they played rock-paper-siscors over who got to go with Haru, amusing him and annoying Sasuke when the one that lost sighed, and sulked over to Sasuke with a pout).

The first one to find shelter was, suprisingly, Haru. They met up with him near the east side of the forest, where he had found, and checked out a cave, and when the Shizuko clone confirmed that there were no signs of previous life having been there for at least two months, she made another shadow clone, and dispersed it. The other two were there in five minutes, and Shizuko dispersed the last two clones. "O-ok, so n-now w-what s-should we d-do?" Shizuko asked. "We should scavange for food. Haru, you stay here and guard the cave, Shizuko and I will look for edible berries and hunt for food." Sasuke said, and they left.

It had started raining hard by the time they got back, and Haru had started a fire. When they got back, Sasuke seemed fine, but Shizuko was shivering very hard. "Ok, what do we have?" Haru asked, as he guided Shizuko to the fire. "I got a bunch of berries, two rabbits and a deer." Sasuke said, silently taking off his cloak and covering Shizuko in it, suprising her greatly. "U-umm, I-I-I g-g-g-got-t s-some b-b-berries-s, a-a h-hare, a-an-ACHOO!" she sneezed, then continued, blushing. "a-and I-I got a-a d-d-deer too, b-but I f-f-fell i-into a r-river ch-chaceing it." She finished shyly, shivering because of how soaked she was.

After the two boys got her a blanket, Haru started the food, and Sasuke put more wood on the fire to try and help heat Shizuko up faster. After they ate, Sasuke decided to try and break the ice a little, so to speak. "So, Shizuko, how did you get training before the acadamy? Since your clan was gone." he asked, a little hesitantly. "Umm, w-well, a-after I w-was attacked w-when I w-was s-s-six and unlocked m-my k-kekkai-genkai, Hokage-sama f-found s-something t-that my d-d-dad h-had fixed i-into the s-seal on m-my b-body, and it h-had a bit of m-my parents s-souls inside of i-i-it, and when he t-told them w-w-what h-had happened, t-they p-p-practically o-ordered him t-to train me to d-defend myself, s-so he had K-Kakashi-nii, G-Gai-nii and Kurenai-nee train m-me for a year b-before the acadamy, t-then he gave me s-some scrolls o-on my clans ninjutsu and t-taijutsu. I s-studied w-with them f-for the year, t-then joined the acadamy."

The two boys were a little shocked at what she said, but both had a new respect for her, and they were both enraged that someone would attack a six-year-old little girl. "I see... would you mind teaching us the kage bunshin, when you think that we have enough chakra?" Haru asked, and Shizuko nodded slowly. "Y-yes I t-think that I c-could, but you w-wouldn't be able t-to teach a-anyone else; i-it's a c-clan tecnique." she explained, and the other two nodded.

The next day at six o'clock, Anko showed up to find Haru and Shizuko sleeping, and a slightly tired looking Sasuke sitting watch. "Well, looks like you pass, that is if you switched watch over night?" She said, and Sasuke nodded. "We did, however, Shizuko got soaked while gathering food, so she slept the whole night." he said, and Anko nodded. "That is fine, I know her, and if she were able, she would have insisted on taking watch too. So, good-job, you are now team 7. Meet me at the training grounds at noon for training." She said, and she left.

Sasuke shook Haru awake, and he took Shizuko in his arms, and together they walked over to the training ground to wait out the time.

When they got there, Haru sat Shizuko next to a tree, and sat next to her, elicting a raised eye-brow from Sasuke, but nothing more. "I'm going to go get us some breakfast, what would you like?" Sasuke said after an hour of just sitting there. Haru hesitated, "Um, could you get me some vegetable ramen?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke nodded, then he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, what do you think that she would eat?" he asked. "Mabey... dango? She does apparently hang out with Anko-sensei, so, she probably likes dango well enough." Haru reasoned, and Sasuke nodded. "Okay, I'll go get that." Then he wandered off to get the food.

By the time Sasuke got back, he saw that Haru had fallen asleep again, but that Shizuko had woken up, and he almost laughed at the position she was in. He knew that Shizuko had a crush on Haru, heck, everyone but Haru seemed to know! So when he walked in to find her blushing cherry red, with his head on her lap; he snorted and almost laughed out-right.

But then she stared at him with such a pleading look , that he sighed, and then said "Hey, Haru, would you mind getting off of poor Shizuko's lap, you are going to make her faint again, and we don't have any smelling-salts here." Sasuke said casually, and Haru jerked up, his face tinged with red. "Uh, ah, right..." he said, his face now almost as red as Shizuko's when he noticed that she had woken up, and noticed his position.

"So, Shizuko, I hope you don't mind, I didn't know what you would like, so we agreed to just get you dango since, well, we knew that you hung out with Anko, so we figured that you would at least like dango." Sasuke said, and Shizuko gave him a small smile. "Y-yes, I d-do like dango q-quite alot, th-thank-you Sasuke-s-san." She said, and accepted the dango. Sasuke then gave the ramen to Haru, and started eating his own dango.

After they finished their breakfast, it was seven o'clock, and to spend their time, they decided to warm up. They all ran about sixty laps around the clearing, which was quite large, Shizuko finishing a little before the boys because of her high stamina and previous training. Afterwards, they all started working on their taijutsu.

After a few hours, Anko appeared. "Hey, Shi-chan! Brats!" She greeted. "Hey! How come we're brats but Shizuko gets a nick-name?" Haru asked, and Sasuke grunted in agreement, now back to 'bastard-mode' as Ino called it. "Because 1: I have known her since she was four, 2: She has always been to shy to have been considered a brat, and 3: because I feel like it!" Anko said, the last one making the two boys face-falt. "Now, lets get to training! I want all of you to do ten laps around Konoha, five-hundred push-ups and sit-ups, then stretch to cool down! NOW!" Anko said to get them moving.

When the boys finally finished the last sit-up, they looked around, and saw Shizuko calmly sitting on a stump near the edge of the clearing, meditating with Anko near-by. They stared at her in shock for a while, before sighing and starting to stretch. Once they were finished, they walked over to the other two, and looked at Anko for more instruction. "Well, now that you two are done, I want you to start meditating. It will help you center yourself, and posibely get a firmer grip on your chakra." Anko said calmly, suprising the two, but they nodded, and sat down to meditate.

An hour later, Anko brought them all out of the trance induced with meditation. "Ok now, lets head to the tower to get a mission. Now, I will warn you, we have to do at least thirty D-ranks to qualify for a C-rank, so don't get your hopes up, it is going to be boring and tedious for a while, but we will get some exiting missions in a few weeks, depending on how many missions we do per day, ok?" She warned, and the other three nodded. "Ok, here we go!"


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is Tomato Brat, sensei is not picking code-names again."

"This is Ramen Brat, I agree."

"Th-this is Pokky, I-I like m-mine."

"Then we will still call you Pokky, but change ours please, Ramen Brat out."

"This is Dango, and you two should stop complaining."

"I see the target, Ramen Brat out."

"O-ok, I s-see the target t-too, Pokky out."

"Ok, on three, one, two... THREE!"

/

"Team 7 reporting capture Tora, successful." Anko, or 'Dango' said. "Can we never do that mission again, please?" Haru, or 'Ramen Brat' asked. "Yes, it's horrible, and Anko always gives horrible names to Haru and I." Sasuke or 'Tomato Brat' said. "I-I kinda l-like th-the mission." Shizuko, or 'Pokky' muttered, blushing a little because Haru had taken his shirt off after Tora had clawed it to ribbons. Sasuke, being the only one who heard her, rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Tora always claws up Haru's shirt, giving you a good view." He muttered back, making Shizuko blush even harder. "N-no! Th-thats n-not-" She started, but Sasuke shook his head. "Sure its not." he smirked.

"Now, for your next mission, we have painting the new apartment complexes fence, getting groceries for council member Daki, babysitting the daimyos nephew-" Hiruzen started, but Anko interrupted. "Hokage-sama, I think that my team is ready for a C-rank mission." She said respectfully, shocking Iruka, who had been sitting in, looking through missions and classifying them. "Well then, we have an escort mission, but I have a bad feeling about it, so how would you like doing a joint C-rank with team 10?" He asked, and Anko nodded. "Team 10!" He called, and Ino's team rushed in.

"Shizuko-chan!" Ino called out, and they hugged. "I missed you!" she said as they separated. "W-we have b-been busy d-doing training a-and missions." Shizuko said, and Ino nodded. "Yeah, these two were so far behind me, Asuma-sensei had to practically whip them into shape!" She said giggling.

"Well, now that the reunion is over, how about we introduce the client?" Hiruzen asked, an amused smile on his face. The door opened, and a man walked in. He had greying hair, and a slightly wrinkled face. The smell of alcohol wafted into the room as he walked in, the teens wrinkled their noses, but the adults remained impassive.

"This is my escort? The only capable ones seem to be the creepy woman and the tall guy over there, the rest look weak; especially the little red-head." Anko glared at him, and the room went erilly cold. "You would do well to remember that in the ninja world, appearance isn't always everything, client-san." She said, while she and Haru glared at him. The man cleared his throat and said, "Err, right. I apologize. My name is Tazuna, and I am the super-bridge-builder from wave country. I expect you to guard me with your lives." He bowed a little, then left the room. "Now, teams 7 and 10, you will both be escorting Tazuna to wave, and guarding him as he finishes his bridge. I have a bad feeling about this mission; which is why both of your teams will be taking care of this mission, ok?" everyone nodded, Anko said "Ok, meet together at the gate at six o'clock tomorrow." then they left to pack.

Shizuko went with Ino to the Yamanaka compound to pack. "Tou-san, we have a long-term joint mission tomorrow!" Ino shouted. "Oh, that's good! This would be both of your first C-rank, huh?" Inoichi asked, and they nodded. "It's together too! Well, good luck, and Shizuko, I bought you something today on a hunch, and it turns out it was a good idea." He said, smiling, and pulling out a scroll, only to be tackle-hugged by a certain red-head. "Thank-you!" she squealed, and pecked him on the cheek, before she went up-stairs in a happy daze, content with her pokky.

Ino laughed and sighed, shaking her head at her father, who had a goofy smile on his face. 'I swear that he only spoils her with pokky to get that response. I never show that much affection, and she is usually to shy to show it, so he gives her pokky to get it.' Ino rolled her eyes, and went upstairs to pack.

The next day, teams 7 and 10 were waiting by the gate for their senseis and the client. Ino and Shizuko were off to the side, talking. "So, how's being on the same team as the emo-duck-butt?" Ino asked, and Shizuko giggled. "H-he's not th-that bad n-now. A-after our f-first s-s-spar, he t-tried to get m-me to teach him a-a j-jutsu that I u-u-used, but H-Haru-kun h-helped m-m-me..." she said, and remembered how it had happened,

'Flash Back no jutsu!'

Shizuko was panting, she was sparring with Sasuke, and she was about to lose if she didn't do something quick, so she formed some quick hand-seals, and called out her jutsu, " TEN NO HIKARI JUTSU!"(*) and a beam of light shot out of her hands, hitting Sasuke, and knocking him out. Anko smiled at her and said, "Shizuko wins, and yes, now you may heal him, Shi-chan." Shizuko bowed, and then she quickly ran up to him, and healed the burn marks on his chest, before letting Anko wake him up. When he was told what had happened, he scowled, and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuko was walking down the market street, trying to find a place that would sell her pokky, when she heard, "Hey, dobe, teach me that jutsu that you used earlier." and she turned to see Sasuke, scowling at her like usual. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Sasuke-san, b-but that w-w-was a c-clan technique." she said, bowing her head. "I don't care, I am an UCHIHA; teach it to me." Sasuke said, getting aggresive, and pushing her down, triggering flashbacks in Shizuko which had her shivering.

"Hey, Sasuke; what are you doing?" Haru asked, appearing calm as he walked up, though inside he was furious. "Hn, dobe won't teach me that jutsu." Sasuke said snobbily. "Well, wouldn't that be HER choice weather or not to teach you?" Haru said, a little of his irritation showing. "I don't care, I am an Uchiha, I get any jutsu I want!" Sasuke said, and started kicking at Shizuko, only for his leg to get caught by Haru, and when he looked up, he saw the Hyuuga boys byakugan active, and anger in his eyes. "I SUGGEST, that you leave now, and never pull something like this again, Uchiha." Haru said coldly, standing in-front of Sizuko in the gentle fist stance. "Hn. That jutsu was weak anyway." Sasuke said, and turned around, but both of his teammates noticed the sweat running down his neck, and the noticeable amount that his skin had paled.

Haru waited for a while, then turned back to Shizuko, Byakugan deactivating. "Are you ok, Shizuko-chan?" He asked, not noticing that he had added '-chan' to the end of her name, and Shizuko fought back another blush. "I-I a-a-am ok, H-haru-kun." She said, still blushing, and Haru suddenly noticed what he had said, and blushed a little, before helping her up. "How about I get you some pokky and ramen to help get that off of the mind?" He asked, and Shizuko fainted, after thinking, 'd-did he j-just ask me out o-on a date?'

'Flash Back no jutsu KAI!'

"...a-after that, h-he woke m-m-me up, and w-we went to g-get pokky a-and ramen." Shizuko said, blushing as she remembered fainting, and how worried Haru had been. Ino laughed. "Only you would faint when the boy you like asks you out." she said, wiping tears from her eyes, and making Shizuko blush.

"Hey, sorry we're late! The...client was getting over his hangover." Anko said, and the genin nodded. "As long as you don't show up late every day, with a lame-ass excuse all the time." Sasuke said, and everyone that knew Kakashi sweat-dropped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A-a-ACHOO!" Kakashi sneezed. "Hmm, either I was out in the rain to long last night, or someone is talking about me..." he mused, then he shrugged and went back to his book 'hmm, I get the feeling I should be somewhere... what should my excuse be today, hmm... 'lost on the road of life' sounds good...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha Gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, lets not broach that subject." Asuma said, remembering alot of Kakashi's lame excuses. "Y-yes, Kaka-nii is weird." Shizuko agreed. "Anyway, lets go." Anko said. Haru cheered, "I've never been outside of the city before!" he said, getting a small giggle from Shizuko, which he smiled at her for, in return getting her to blush.

As they were walking, Shizuko noticed a puddle on the side of the road. She looked at Ino, and saw that she had noticed it too, along with everyone else. As they walked by, nothing happened, until the jonin passed, then two ninja with a spiked chain in-between them jumpped out, and wrapped the chain around Anko and Asuma, who signed that they were going to leave it to them.

"Two down." The two ninja then turned to Tazuna, and rushed to-words him. Shizuko snapped out of the shock that she had been in at the appearance of the ninja, and stood nervously in-front of the client. The ninja then focused on her, until suddenly Sasuke jumped in-front of one, Ino with him. Ino turned to her, "We'll take this one, you take that one, ok?" she asked, and Shizuko nodded nervously, "O-ok.". Ino and Sasuke lead the other ninja away, leaving Shizuko against the first one. The ninja kept running at her, and took out a claw, that looked suspiciously shiny, but she shrugged it off as water. As he swung, she raised her arm to block, and surprised him with her sand armor, but a tiny scratch got through, that she ignored. She hesitantly took out a kunai, and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and she turned to watch as Ino and Sasuke finished off the other ninja, until she felt claws digging into her back, breaking through her sand armor, and leaving deep gashes in her back. "AAAHHH!" She shouted, falling down, and the ninja started a mad dash to-words Tazuna while the genin were in shock. "SHIZUKO!" Ino yelled, starting to run to her.

Suddenly, Anko appeared, enraged by what had happened to Shizuko. "DIE!" She shouted in an enraged voice, and stabbed the ninja in the neck with a kunai, finishing him off. Instantly, everyone tried to see if Shizuko was alright, until Anko shouted out, "GET BACK! SHE NEEDS AIR!" and everyone practically jumped back exept for Anko and Ino. Anko sat Shizuko up, and inspected the wound, before she began to pale. "The wound is infected, there was likely poison on the claws. We need to get her medical attention now!" she said, and Tazuna said, "We have a healer in wave, they are very good with poison..." but then everyone glared at him, making him nervous. "You know, C-ranks don't include ANY ninja AT ALL, except for the ones PAID TO DO THE MISSION, right?" Anko asked, making Tazuna gulp and nod. " So, would you like to explain why two CHUNIN RANKED NINJA WERE ATTACKING YOU!" she yelled at him, flaring her KI, and almost making the genin and Tazuna pass out from the pressure. "A-a-anko-s-senpai, c-calm d-d-down p-p-please..." Shizuko said, and Anko instantly calmed down, and started fussing over her student and little sister figure. "You better start explaining." Asuma said, a deadly calm aura surrounding him, showing that he would kill Tazuna himself if he said the wrong thing.

Tazuna started explaining, telling how a man named Gato had a tight grip over wave, how he took a 'fee' from everyone every week, how he killed people who didn't have enough money, and how he didn't allow anyone to leave. Then he told how his son-in-law had tried to rebel, but he had been publicly executed. Then he told how he had started building a bridge, but he heard that Gato had hired ninja, but he didn't have much money; no one in wave did. So he had scrounged up enough money for a C-rank, but this was all the money that wave had left, so he lied to the mission assignment people, and told them it was C-rank. "I am sorry for what happened, but we need help desperately. I understand if you don't want to continue, but I wasn't lying about that healer, and we are closer to wave right now than Konoha. It would be faster to go to wave." Tazuna said, and the jounin nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Fine, we will continue the mission, but I will be carrying you from here on out; we are going at ninja speed now." Asuma said, and Tazuna accepted, however hesitantly, before he was thrown onto the male jounins back, and they took to the trees at high speeds. Within a few minutes they saw a huge body of water, and they stopped at the shore.

"Anko, you go ahead with Shizuko, take her to the village and find the healer, tell them that we are with Tazuna, and what happened to Shizuko." Asuma said, and Anko nodded, before taking off across the water. Tazuna and the genin gaped after her. "We couldn't do that, because I would have to carry you across one at a time, so don't ask Ino." Asuma said, and Ino nodded reluctantly.

As Anko was running to the village, she felt a chakra signature following her, but she ignored it, hoping it would go away after a while, but then she jumped to the side on instinct, and saw a giant sword hit a tree, making the tree shake, and she stopped. "What are you doing throwing a giant sword at random strangers!" she yelled, then looked at Shizuko, who was breathing shallowly. "I'm trying to take my sister to the healer, so if you would just step aside..." Anko said in a low tone that promised pain if not listened to. "Sorry, but orders are not to let anyone through if they don't live here." The sword dude said. "Though I might have a little fun with you two first..." He said suggestively, and Anko was enraged. "You...are going to DIE now..." she whispered, and suddenly she was gone, scaring the sword dude, when suddenly, he fell to the ground, a hole in his shoulder, and a bruise on his neck. "Don't mess with people you don't know..." Anko warned, before turning and knocking out the kid dressed like a kiri hunter nin, but his mask was out-dated, so Anko knew he wasn't real. Anko tied them up really tight together, and did something to the sword dude for the comment from before the 'fight', then put chakra repressing seals on them both, before leaving to get Shizuko to the healer.

Asuma and the others had just landed on the island, when they heard a high pitched scream that made all the males shudder. They made their way through the forest to Tazunas house, until they passed through a clearing. As they were walking through it, they saw two people tied up tightly, but the bigger one had blood on his crotch area. Asuma recognized 'him' immediately. "Ah, Zabuza Momochi, the 'former' Demon of the hidden mist. I see that you ran into Anko, and probably attacked her saying something inappropriate. That is the only way you would have been castrated. What DID you say?" Asuma asked, and Zabuza muttered something that only Asuma heard, and his face darkened, "Well, you should be glad that she was in a hurry, or she would have done WORSE, than what she did. I would have castrated you too, if you had said that..." he muttered the last part, but everyone heard him, and they shivered.


End file.
